Roxy Lalonde
Roxy Lalonde is the post-scratch incarnation of Rose's Mom. Jane frequently refers to them as Ro-Lal to mimic the way that Roxy refers to their friends; this also served to obscure Roxy's name until they were formally introduced to the reader. Roxy's chumhandle is tipsyGnostalgic (TG), which relates to their alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic, or it could simply be a nod to their habit of misspelling things. It is also a possibility "gnostalgic" is referring to Gnostalgic Spirits Distillery. They use a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of their pre-scratch self's scarf. [S Roxy: Sleepwalk] reveals that Roxy has eyes that match the color of their Pesterchum text, in line with the pattern established by the other kids. Their rendering in a symbolic manner is extremely similar to Rose's, with the exception of their shirt design, black stockings and hairstyle. Roxy's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Becquerel shirt. It is visually reminiscent of Jade's, just like Jake's is visually reminiscent of Rose's. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, they share their chumhandle abbreviation with their corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling. Roxy's denizen is Nix, the same as their web browser. Their aspect may be a reference to the commonly used "void" code in ~ATH as well as C/C++, a callback to their introduction as a skilled hacker. When Roxy's full name is revealed, the two letters that were hidden (X and Y) were referred to as chromosomic, referring to the X and Y chromosomes. This could be a reference to their interest in biology, as they're shown immediately afterwards to be interested in ectobiology and esoteric sciences. This could also tie in to the fact that they were tasked to conjure a Matriorb, a item that is key to the biological reproduction of the Trolls. Additionally, it is implied in at least the dubiously canonical PXS comic "Birds and Bees" that Rose's Mom, their pre-scratch self, was responsible for setting up the ectobiology component. 'Biography' 'Through Act 6 Act 5' Roxy's meteor arrived on earth sometime during the 25th century, along with Dirk Strider. However, they were able to communicate with Jane and Jake (who are living around four centuries in the past) and establish Sburb connections with them by means of Trollian. Sometime in the past, Roxy's mother was killed by the Batterwitch. They first began their investigations into Sburb after learning it had the possibility to resurrect their mother, which parallels Rose's motivation to resurrect her cat Jaspers. Their dream self is an avid sleepwalker. Shortly after they are introduced, Roxy blacks out after sipping thoughtfully from a martini. In their ensuing dream, their dream self sleepwalks into a dream bubble and meets god tier Rose. They later confides to Dirk that their believed it to be their daughter and that it was a futuredream. This only ties with how Rose and Dave are ectiobiogically the kids of Roxy and Dirk. Roxy, along with Dirk and their Dersite dream self have an advanced insight to their session that neither Jane nor Jake know. So far Roxy has been attempting to convince Jane of the evils of the Batterwitch, and is frustrated at her unwillingness to believe. They go as far as rigging Jane's hacked Sburb copy to explode and framing the Batterwitch. However, when Jane finally comes around to believing them, Roxy (unsuccessfully) tries to abort the fake assassination attempt. Shortly before Roxy attempted to abort the explosion, they demonstrated their handheld appearifier's abilities to Jane by teleporting Jane's unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's daunting literature into their own bedroom. However, God Cat spontaneously appears and taunts Roxy's cat into pouncing underneath the about-to-appearify book. Frigglish is sadly crushed to death. This prompts Roxy to send him back to his previous owner, whom they believes to be their mother, but is actually pre-scratch Rose. Through a fenestrated wall Roxy reaches the machine they originally used to retrieve Frigglish, shown to be a transmaterializer, and it successfully sends him back to where he came from. After this is done, Roxy is assailed by several Derse exiles, forcing them to abscond back through the fenestrated plane. However, GCat warps his exit window away, to Dirk's house, leaving Roxy trapped in the void between the two planes. They are then attacked by a ghost, who chokes them with a 2x3dent. Roxy is able to escape suffocation by punching Meenah in the face, and somehow leaps all the way up through the top window. Roxy absconds from the exiles yet again to the door of the lab, where a ladder appears. They climb up the ladder, revealing to live in the future post-scratch Earth. Roxy prepares to fight drones that have approached their house. The drones, however, set the town on fire and Roxy flees. They run around the city without a particular direction, finding Carapicians who were scattered in the drone attack. Dirk's AR tells them to head back to their house and get ready to play the game. While Roxy prepares to enter the Medium, Caliborn points out that nobody can escape the Miles. True enough, the recently-arrived Miles break into their house and stab them in the stomach. The lamps on LOCAH confirm Roxy's death as their lantern goes out. Their dream self is still sleepwalking in a dream bubble where Rose, Dave, and the trolls are talking to Aranea and Meenah. Dirk, who appears when his dream self is knocked out, manages to push them out of the Bubble and onward to Derse before he kisses their dead body and wakes them up. Roxy is reluctant to kiss Jane to revive her before Dirk boots them off and does it himself, where he then rides off to the Frog Temple in the Veil on his rocket board and wait in the time capsule. He then picks up Jane and Roxy watches in amazement as Jake revives Dirk and they enter the game. Half a year after entering the Medium, Roxy is no longer an alcoholic and is seen exploring them planet along with Jane. There, they prepare a birthday party to Jane that goes wrong after some teen drama. After Jane leaves, they then turn to GCAT and asks him if he will behave. He warps them above Derse in response to this, and the Condesce is seen standing over Roxy, who was knocked out from the fall. In their dreams, Roxy is contacted by Calliope, who is typing in morse code. After a while, Roxy looks out their window to see two things: A crack in the void caused by Lord English destroying a dream bubble, and Twinkly Herbert. "Herbert" is quickly revealed to be Calliope in disguise. After explaining that Caliborn plans to destroy Roxy's soul, Calliope leads them to a safe location where they will be able to speak freely. Calliope, disguised as their trollsona, warns them about how a big battle will begin the next day and how the kids can ascend to god tier, only to be interrupted by Rose's arrival. Concerned that the presence of a Hero of Light will attract English, Calliope wakes them both up with their anti-sleeping majyyk dust. Roxy then wakes up in a Derse Holding Cell, where they find a sparkly confidential file from the Condesce detailing an unknown task Roxy deems stupid and impossible. They are then left a ring by the Courtyard Droll by order of the Condesce, which they use to render themself invisible and escape. They attempt to contact their friends, who all are too distracted to answer. Later, Jane and Jake arrive in Trickster Mode, quickly finding them despite their invisibility and convert them. The three tricksters head off to Dirk's planet where Roxy tries to convince him to kiss them. After Arquiusprite tells Dirk to go for it, they kiss. After some Trickster shenanigans, the four finally snap out of it and reluctantly drag themelves to their quest beds. Roxy's pestering is cut short when the Condesce uses her powers to explode Derse, causing Dirk and Roxy to ascend to god tier. Dirk then lunges at the Condesce, and fails in his attack after being teleported away by a mind-controlled Jade, who then drags Roxy to the Condesce. 'GAME OVER timeline' Roxy gets put back in a Derse Jail where they are instructed to make a Matriorb for the Condesce by Jade, who explains that as a Rogue of Void, they can steal the nothingness out of an object, therefore letting them create an object out of nothing. Because these skills have not been developed, they make a perfectly generic object instead of the Matriorb. They are later seen to have made a pyramid fort out of generic objects which they were inside of so as to concentrate, as well as a few pumpkins. John appears in their jail cell, having been sent to find them by his future self. John explains to them a bit about paradox clones and his own orgins. After Roxy mentions Calliope and the fact that they're a ghost, John suggests using his ring to bring them back to life, saying he'll get it to them eventually. John then leaves and Roxy tries to materialize the Matriorb again, but instead creates a combination of a perfectly generic object and a Matriorb. After Aranea's healing of Jake causes a massive explosion on Derse, Roxy is prompted to escape their cell. They witness the scuffle between Jane, Jade and Aranea as Jade switches Derse's place in the incipisphere with LOFAF's. Later, Roxy questions Aranea's reasons for using the Ring of Life and Aranea proceeds to put them to sleep. When Rose reaches the scene, Brain Ghost Dirk asks her to GET ROXY THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! and Rose takes them to a safe distance. Roxy later wakes up, only to find that a massive battle between everyone on LOFAF is taking place. They witness Rose being fatally stabbed by the Condesce's trident, but manages to fly over and save her from being incinerated by the Condesce's psiioniics using some form of Void powers to make them intangible. Roxy and Rose reappear in the aftermath, only to find that almost nothing remains. Roxy takes a dying Rose to LOPAN, unknowingly being followed by John. Coming to rest on the planet's surface, John approaches Roxy in time for Rose to say her last words. Rose directs the sentiments about her mother towards Roxy, and then dies a Heroic death. As John tries to comfort Roxy, he informs them of the ambiguous fate of Dirk Strider, and suggests using them power to undo all the damage thus far. However Roxy refuses, believing this to be a doomed timeline, and argues that they should just resign to their fate and rejoin with their friends and loved ones in the afterlife. They are soon distracted when a wounded Terezi crashes onto the planet, walks over to John, headbutts him and demands he change things back to the way things were. While John and Terezi talk, Roxy gazes at a statue of Nix and interrupts the conversation to ask John if he had ever seen his denizen. He ultimately agrees to see his respective denizens, in an attempt to undo the damage made. 'Canon limbo' Nix instructs Roxy to simply make their way to LOWAS, and they do, just before John zaps it into the blank, a sort of canonical limbo. They meet up with John again on the planet and they talk about his situation for a while. John leaves after that, with Roxy taking on the responsibility of honing their powers while John is gone. Roxy goes to bury Rose, marking the grave with Dave's Bro's katana and their own Rogue mask, as well as embracing Jaspersprite after the funeral. Later when John returns to LOWAS, he hands Roxy the Ring of Life and he goes back into the canonical plane of the story. 'New timeline' The Roxy from the new timeline saved Rose by taking her place in a fatal forking from a mind-controlled Jane, dying a heroic death and later being replaced by their post-retcon version. After arriving into the Victory platform where everyone else is, Roxy quickly flies over to Rose, and talks to them and Kanaya, and then to Dave. When Vriska allows everyone to choose teams to deal with the threats, they and Rose choose to take on the Condesce, and John joins them as well. Roxy travels into the Furthest Ring and locates Calliope with their powers, bringing Calliope back with the Ring of Life. Roxy then introduces everyone to Calliope and talks to them in private, and then manages to, at long last, successfully create a Matriorb. They give it to Kanaya and then takes them back to the victory platform, who joins Roxy's team. Roxy retrieved Bro's sword, as Rose became part of a sprite and why let a cool sword go to waste??. Along with their team, Roxy fights the Condesce on Derse. She eventually overpowers the kids; however, Roxy is able to stealth impale her ending the fight. Their universe is created, and in Earth C Roxy rules the Carapacian kingdom with Calliope, Rose and Kanaya. 'Caliborn's Masterpiece' Years in the future but not many Roxy and the kids finally confront Caliborn after he gets his reward. The beta kids are sucked into his Juju, but after a harsh fight they succeed trapping Caliborn into Lil Cal. Roxy uses their powers to hide Cal into the Furthest Ring, not knowing this fulfilled the loop for Lord English's existence. 'Personality and Traits' Roxy seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. They are also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. They tend to curse a lot, as well as use sexual terms quite loosely. Roxy is also very sneaky, a trait which they and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result of their drunkenness. They also seem to share Rose's interest in wizards, although they like things that are more lighthearted. This interest reflects upon their pre-scratch self's love of wizards, suggesting that it was genuine, rather than an ironic mockery as Rose had believed. Their preferred method of travel is to use Fenestrated Planes that lie around their home as interdimensional shortcuts through rooms. Roxy loves cats, having adopted Jaspers as a pet when he was brought to them in their early life; when he was killed due to an accident involving an unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery, Roxy was very upset. As with their interest in Wizards, this implies that Rose's Mom may have been genuinely sad over Jaspers' death. Roxy is very helpful and often has others' best interests at heart. They are also very considerate of others, even strangers and non-humans, as shown through them appearifying Pumpkins to feed the hungry Carapicians around their house. However, their actions, such as giving Jane a fake Sburb file set to explode or coercing Jane into revealing their feelings for Jake are not planned ahead, often causing more harm than good, in contrast to Dirk's tendencies to plan ahead. Roxy means well, but their ill-thought actions are often made to the detriment of their friends. Roxy appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the Sburb Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. However, this may be facetious; the Batterwitch presumably wanted them to play the game and accordingly left the files completely unsecured, a fact which does not escape Roxy's notice: was like shit yes i ALL KINDS of know how to use my web browser to download serveral files. Roxy is a major fan of video games, considering the collection of pink consoles in the corner of their room. Being a Rogue with an Appearifier, Roxy has a penchant for minor acts of thievery. He's responsible for the mysterious disappearance of several of Jake and Jane's pumpkins, although it has been revealed that he had another motive for taking the pumpkins, which makes them bascially robin hood. The first non-gourd item they took, Jake's diary, they appearified without even expecting it to work, and felt immensely guilty afterwards. 'Relationships' 'Post-Scratch Kids' Roxy and Jane are BFFSIES 4EVERZ, although their relationship has always been a little strained by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories about the Batterwitch. After Jane resolves to be less skeptical, she promises to start taking Roxy's word, which improves their relationship. Roxy has a crush on Dirk and laments the fact that he is gay. This also explains their "flirtlarp" sessions with Dirk's autoresponder, some of which AR hides from Dirk. It is unknown if AR, being a sentient A.I. in a pair of glasses, is able to have romantic inclinations at all. Upon Jake's questioning, Roxy admits that they do love Dirk, though they is very remorseful for how much they used to persistently flirt with him despite his preference. After the Trickster Mode events, Roxy was very embarrassed of their moves. Roxy also had a romantic interest in Jake, but complains that he is "off limits" because of Jane's feelings towards him. They chose to step down for the sake of their friends. However, they still maintain a relatively stable friendship, as Roxy is the only one Jake talks to during the post-Trickster Mode reflections that occur before the post-scratch kids all ascend to god tier. After they arrive in the new timeline with John, Roxy is excited to see Jake again, trying to get him to say hi to them. 'Calliope' Roxy has exhibited a substantial affection towards Calliope, considering them to be so important that they planned to use the Ring of Life to revive them for a long time after Calliope's death. It is suggested that Roxy had some sort of meaningful moment with Calliope, left ambiguous as whatever they do occurs during a zoom-out to the area in which Jade's house and the Forge reside. In the "post-canon" Snapchat content, they are shown to be the rulers of the Carapace Kingdom, along with Rose and Kanaya, and are consistently shown together. They trick-or-treat together along with Jane and Jade, and are also shown holding hands and embracing. In one of the Snapchat updates posted since the credits, Calliope and Roxy appear to be eating together at a restaurant whilst they exchange Snaps with Jane. 'Roxy's Mom' Roxy, like Rose, initially appeared to maintain a passive-aggressive feud with their mother. Their mother (post-scratch Rose) stocked the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that they doubt that their mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: so why else is she puttin it there, it was like a passive aggrassive dare for me,). However, it was revealed that Roxy's mother had been dead for years before the meteor bearing Roxy arrived on earth, and so they never really had the chance to know her. 'Rose' Roxy's relationship with Rose appears to be very sisterly, and after finally meeting, they quickly bond over their respective maternal figures, past-alcoholism and mutual alt-motherhood. They both find comfort in their similarities and clearly see their connection as means to connect and put aside their respective baggage towards their long-deceased mother-figures. Both of them, especially Roxy, have been shown to be willing to put their lives on the line for the other, through their respective alternate selves. Roxy is very pleased to discover Rose's great similarity to Dirk in terms of verbosity and demeanor, calling her a girl dirk. 'Dave' Dave clearly sees Roxy as a potential maternal figure, something he never had when growing up. Roxy doesn't appear to mind Dave's odd Freudian slips and awkward outbursts, finding him hilarious and adorable. The two share a very similar sense of humor and appear to ramble in a very similar fashion, especially so when they interact. Rose finds their conversations to be absolutely fascinating. Roxy is very amused by Dave's psychobabble, reminding them greatly of Dirk. 'John' It was hinted that John might have been a romantic interest. Mirroring their pre-scratch self's attraction to John's dad, they immediately makes a note to mack on John upon meeting him, and Terezi declares that they display P41NFULLY 3V1D3NT ROM4NT1C T3NS1ON. They have compared him to Jake (who Roxy is also known to have had a romantic interest in) several times, and stated that it isn't fair that they were a baby or sleeping the first two times they met John. They are visibly very happy to see John returning to his planet after finishing the mission Terezi gave him and holds his hand as he zaps into the new timeline. John may feel similarly towards Roxy, describing them as nice, easy to talk to, and his interactions with Roxy have made him feel like he's known them for a very long time. He also refers to them as a "babe" twice in this flash, but corrects himself after the second time. 'Kanaya' Their limited interactions show that they get along. Kanaya shows interest in Roxy's wizard stories, as well as Roxy's mom's completed Complacency of the Learned books. Upon meeting them for the first time, Kanaya compliments Roxy by saying she finds Roxy Aesthetically Appealing, largely due to their great physical similarity to Rose. Roxy later assists Kanaya by restoring their long-destroyed Matriorb through use of their Void powers, a gesture Kanaya is overwhelmed and touched by. Roxy approves of her relationship with Rose. 'Others' Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's Dad, which likely relates to self-having had a romantic interest in John's dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. They had a good relationship with their previous sprite until poor, sweet, dear, precious fefetasploding. Roxy seemed to like her talkative personality and shipping habits. Roxy considers Aranea absolutely insufferable and unbelievably smug, During a long outburst of frustration towards the elder Serket, Aranea erroneously believes that Roxy is black-flirting with her. Roxy finds Terezi to be very grumpy and very hilarious, similar to John's relationship with Karkat. In their brief interactions during Roxy's imprisonment, Roxy appears to find Jade's attempts at appearing menacing very silly. Although their initial interactions were generally rocky (due to Jade's grimbark-ness), Roxy states that they and Jade were practically destined to be friends. 'Gallery' 'Trivia' *They are confirmed to be, like their ecto-daughter, a natural blonde. *Their bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected, a reference to Problem Sleuth. *On January 18, 2012, the command "Roxy: Black Out" led to a page protesting the bill SOPA after an animation of them passing out. This was part of a widespread Internet protest. *Their love for felines and tendency towards (flirt) roleplaying are reminiscent of Nepeta Leijon, and their interest in technology is reminiscent of Equius Zahhak, similarly to Dirk's connection to both characters. This is interesting, since these players were also players of Void and Heart. **Based upon their birthday, aspect, and lunar sway, Roxy's Extended Zodiac sign is (True) Sagittarius, the Engineer, further referencing Equius. *Roxy is the only post-scratch kid whose typing style does not include proper capitalization at the start of their sentences. This is in a contrast to Rose, the only pre-scratch kid whose style does. *Their name, being a short form of the name "Roxanne", and their "Message in a Bottle" modus are in combination a reference to two hit singles from the band The Police. This also coincides with their drinking habit, as there is a popular drinking game that goes with the song "Roxanne". Roxy's habit of sleepwalking across the moon of Derse (among other locations) may be a reference to the song "Walking on the Moon", also by The Police. **Their name is both Persian and Greek for "star", "bright", and "dawn", opposing their aspect, Void, which has to deal with the dark and nothingness. * They are the only kid introduced with no monosyllabic first name. *In the Epilogues, Roxy's pronouns fluctuate - the Candy route shows no difference from the canon storyline, where Roxy uses she/her, whereas the Meat route confirms Roxy as nonbinary, using they/them pronouns. Later on in the Meat route, they use he/him pronouns as well, suggesting that Epilogue (Meat) Roxy is either genderfluid or nonbinary. As the epilogues and portrayals of the characters therein are deemed pseudo-canonical, the canonicity of Roxy's identity is unknown. For the sake of clarity this article refers to Roxy using gender-neutral they/them pronouns. *In response to a question on tumblr, Andrew stated that Roxy's favorite games are EarthBound and Pikmin. *Roxy's introduction page foreshadows their classpect. The phrases "ROGUISH DEMEANOR" and "fill this VOID in your life" reference their role as a Rogue of Void. **The foreshadowing of their class can also be seen when they use hacking to get copies of Sburb Alpha, which they then distribute to their friends, since the powers of a Rogue are said to involve stealing things and then redistributing said stolen things to their team. ru:Рокси Лалонд Category:Humans Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies